Laisse moi apprendre à te connaître
by ploum ploum
Summary: Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.   Ne me laisse pas, la solitude est destructrice, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.  Deux ennemis vont devoir prendre le temps de se connaitre et dépasser les aprioris afin de s'entraider.
1. prelude

**Petite histoire sans prétention. L'objectif est de mettre en scène des personnages qui ne soient pas uniquement "gentils" ou "méchant", mais quelque chose entre les deux. C'est l'histoire de la naissance d'une relation entre Edward et Envy.**

**Mon travail n'est pas parfait, si vous avez des remarques pour m'aider à m'améliorer, c'est avec plaisir.**

Edit : Merci Matsuyama pour tes conseils ! Je corrige ça. Si quelqu'un voit autre chose à améliorer, vous le dites !**  
><strong>

**Un prélude qui sert à placer le contexte de l'histoire. Tout ce passe à la fin de l'anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRELUDE<strong>

La bataille contre le Père, l'homonculus, avait laissé Amestris dans un chaos sans nom, sans gouvernement, sans repère. Central était bien évidement la ville la plus touchée. Outres les dégâts matériels, presque la moitié le l'armée de la capitale avait été décimée. Les troupes de Briggs avaient elles aussi essuyé d'importantes pertes. Par miracle, le massacre avait fait très peu de victimes parmi les civils.

Grumman avait hérité provisoirement du titre de Président, et avait l'ingrate tâche de remettre le pays et son gouvernement en état, tout en passant progressivement le flambeau au colonel Roy Mustang qui guérissait de ses blessures.

Par soucis de transparence, l'armée avait fourni des éclaircissements à la population. Certaines informations étaient cependant restées secrètes, notamment tout ce qui concernait les homonculus. Toutefois, les habitants d'Amestris, furieux d'avoir été manipulés, en savait suffisamment pour se ranger du côté du nouveau gouvernement. Aujourd'hui, l'heure était à la reconstruction, l'union et l'entraide étaient les maitres mots. Tout le monde travaillait ensemble, et peu à peu le pays renaissait de ces cendres.

Edward avait laissé son frère Al à Resembool aux bons soins de Winry. Le jeune homme était en manque d'action après la perte de son alchimie, mais voulait surtout participer à la restauration de la ville. Quelque part, il se sentait responsable, mais aider les habitants l'apaisait. Peu à peu, son nouveau bras – ou plutôt, son ancien bras fraichement retrouvé – récupérait sa force.

**oOo**

_ Ed ! Arrête un peu de rêvasser et viens nous aider ! Inutile gamin va…

Darius et Heinkel, les deux chimères, faisaient équipe avec Edward. Ils étaient chargés de la reconstruction d'une maison près de la caserne, dont un pan de mur entier s'était écroulé. Ensemble, ils avaient rebâtis la façade. Il ne restait plus qu'à installer la nouvelle porte, que les deux hommes essayaient de soulever. Esquissant un sourire, l'ancien alchimiste cria en les rejoignant :

_ Qui est ce que tu traite de gamin, sale gorille ?

Tous les trois, ils attrapèrent la lourde plaque de bois et la placèrent sur ses gongs.

_ Yosh, c'est terminé, s'exclama un Edward radieux, tapant son poing contre celui de Darius.

_ Ouep, une bonne chose de faite, répondit ce dernier en souriant. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais voir Grumman, vous venez ?

_ Sans moi les gars, s'excusa Heinkel, je vais rendre une visite à Zampano.

_ Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part. Et toi, Ed, tu viens ?

_ Non, je vais allez faire un tour en ville. On se retrouve demain !

**oOo**

La nuit tombait peu à peu, pourtant Edward ne semblait pas pressé de rentrer chez lui. Sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il se promenait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient bel et bien atteint leur but. Al avait retrouvé son corps. Et lui son bras. C'était leur rêve à tous les deux, leur motivation, leur raison de se battre. Et enfin, ils avaient réussit. Tout ça semblait tellement irréel. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pourtant pas à se réjouir totalement. Il y avait eu trop de morts.

Au final, le garçon se retrouvait seul, désemparé, sans but à atteindre, et sans alchimie pour le guider.

Une douleur à la tempe le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Portant la main au visage, Edward grogna :

_ RAAAAH ! Qui est le con qui s'amuse à balancer des pierres ?

Alors qu'il cherchait des yeux un quelconque agresseur, une deuxième pierre vola droit vers son front. Il l'esquiva habilement et courut dans ruelle sombre d'où elle provenait, bien décidé à en découdre. La ruelle semblait pourtant déserte.

_ Salut, Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix faible, mais le ton était tranchant, méprisant à souhait. Edward s'arrêta net de courir, pris d'un sombre pressentiment. Privé de ses pouvoirs, il se sentit soudain sans défense et pris au piège. Il continua lentement de marcher en direction de la voix, sur la défensive. Plus il avançait, moins il y voyait. Tout n'était qu'ombre et silence. L'atmosphère était oppressante.

Soudain, il perçût un mouvement. Réagissant instinctivement, il se jeta sur l'inconnu. Ils roulèrent à terre, puis Edward réussi se retrouver assis sur la poitrine de l'homme, le maintenant au sol, un bras appuyé sur la gorge pour l'immobiliser.

_ Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le nain.

_ Je ne suis pas un… Envy ?

_ Quelle perspicacité, bravo détective. Je suis démasqué, répondit une voix ironique.

Edward était muet sous le coup de la stupeur. Les deux hommes restèrent de longues minutes à se dévisager ainsi, silencieux et immobiles. Les yeux du jeune blond s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Bientôt, il pût distinguer la silhouette fine aux long cheveux du garçon qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Il parcourut des yeux le torse sur lequel il se tenait, son regard remonta doucement, passant par un coup délicat, s'attardant sur une bouche au sourire dédaigneux, allant se plonger, abasourdi, dans le regard emplis de colère de son ennemi, Envy.


	2. Réveil

**L'histoire commence enfin !**

**Je voulais juste préciser que je n'écris pas au petit bonheur la chance, j'ai un synopsis complet que je compte suivre pour arriver là où je veux. Donc pas de risque que je m'arrête en plein milieu de la fiction parce que je ne sais plus comment continuer.  
><strong>

**Comme d'habitude, si vous voyer quelque chose à améliorer, que ce soit au niveau de l'histoire, des personnages ou de l'écriture, faites m'en part. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVEIL<span>**

Edward fixait son ennemi comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_ Envy ? Mais… Comment… C'est impossible…

Edward, abasourdi, semblait incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente – et encore moins de l'exprimer. Envy, lui, se délectait, fier de son effet. Plus Edward semblait perdu, plus le sourire de l'homonculus s'agrandissait, déformant son visage.

_ Tu… Je t'ai vu te battre contre Mustang… Je… Devant moi… Ta pierre… Tu devrais être…

_ Mort ?

Envy avait jeté ce mot comme on proclame une sentence, d'une voix dramatique et glaciale, en y crachant toute ça haine, sa colère, ça douleur. Coupant net les bredouillements d'Edward, il éclata dans la ruelle le silence de marbre qui le suivit fut plus sinistre que jamais. Le monde autour d'eux sembla pendant d'interminables secondes pétrifié d'horreur.

Brusquement, Envy se cambra, et un rire plein de rancœur explosa, brisant le silence. Ce son presque inhumain qui s'échappait de ses lèvres monta soudain dans les aigus. L'homonculus pris de folie avait les yeux révulsé et se tordait de ce rire démentiel, à deux doigts de convulser.

Ce rire infernal agit alors comme un détonateur sur Edward, qui sortit de sa torpeur. Il attrapa les épaules d'Envy et le secoua dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la raison :

_ Envy ! Ca suffit Envy, calme toi ! ENVY, ARRÊTE !

Le brun continuait de se tordre sur le sol en hurlant sans prêter la moindre attention à Edward. En désespoir de cause, il le gifla, et devant l'inefficacité évidente de son geste, abattit violement son poing sur la tempe de l'homonculus. Ce dernier s'effondra sans connaissance.

Edward haletait comme après une course. Ce doutant que son adversaire allait reprendre conscience d'une minute à l'autre, il tentait de reprendre son souffle tout en l'observant. Pas de doute possible, le corps sur lequel il était assis appartenait bien à l'homonculus Envy. Son apparence, sa voix, impossible de se tromper. Il venait d'assommer un ennemi qu'il croyait mort.

Regardant de plus près, Edward s'aperçu que la blessure à la tempe qu'il venait de lui infliger n'était pas la seule que portait l'homonculus. Celui-ci semblait avoir reçu quelques coups avant de s'être attaqué à Edward. La pénombre empêchait d'évaluer pleinement les dégâts, mais les plaies semblait superficielles.

_ Visiblement, il a du recevoir un coup de trop sur la tête pour perdre ainsi la raison.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, Envy ne se réveillait toujours pas. Edward pris alors conscience de la situation : son ennemi qui devrait normalement être décédé se trouvait là, inconscient et à sa merci, à la tombée de la nuit, dans une ruelle de Central. Tout ceci dépassait l'entendement. Par dessus tout, c'était Envy lui-même qui l'avait attiré ici en lui jetant des pierres. Comme si… Comme s'il voulait qu'on le trouve. Qu'Edward le trouve.

Maintenant, que faire ? Edward se refusait catégoriquement à tuer qui que ce soit, l'idée d'abattre Envy était tout simplement inconcevable. L'amener à l'armée ? Promener le meurtrier de Huges sous le nez de Mustang revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Lors de leur affrontement dans les souterrains du laboratoire, le colonel s'était laissé dominer par la colère et, assoiffé de vengeance, il avait tenté de carboniser Envy jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Quand l'idée l'effleura de partir en le laissant là, Edward se rappela Envy, après sa bataille contre le colonel Roy Mustang, sous la forme d'un animal vert sans défense qui tenait dans le creux de la main. Ce petit être plein de haine parce qu'il était enviait les humains.

Ce jour là, il avait commencé à comprendre l'homonculus. Rien ne justifiait ses actes, rien ne le pardonnait, mais Edward avait pu apercevoir les émotions qui le rongeaient, la jalousie, la solitude.

Sans plus réfléchir, Edward souleva Envy, le déposa sur son épaule et partit en direction de son appartement. Il verrait bien quoi faire quand le brun sera réveillé.

**oOo**

Les mains occupées à porter Envy, Edward ouvrit la porte de son logement à coup de pieds. Il vivait dans un modeste appartement au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble. Il l'avait choisit car en plus de comporter une cuisine, un salon et une salle de bain, il disposait de deux chambres. Une pour Alfonse, s'il décidait de venir à central. Pour une fois, cette pièce supplémentaire allait pouvoir servir.

Le studio était plongé dans la pénombre. Edward déposa Envy toujours inconscient sur le lit, puis enclencha l'éclairage. Il se retourna alors vers l'endormi.

Le choc lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Les plaies superficielles qu'il croyait voir par manque de lumière était en fait beaucoup plus sérieuse. Le corps entier d'Envy était recouvert de blessures dont une grande quantité étaient assez alarmantes. Les entailles encore saignantes sur ses bras prouvaient qu'il s'était défendu, mais il souffrait aussi de graves ecchymoses au niveau du ventre, comme s'il avait été roué de coups de pieds.

Le pouvoir de guérison instantanée que détenaient les homonculus semblait ne plus faire effet. Edward s'empressa d'aller chercher bandages et onguent et de soigner au mieux le blessé. Même une fois lavé du sang séché et les lésions pansées, Envy semblait encore dans un sale état. Edward décida de le laisser dormir. Il partit se coucher dans la pièce à coté en prévoyant d'appeler le président Grumman le lendemain matin pour prendre une journée de congés.

**oOo**

Envy sentais vaguement quelque chose lui serrer les bras et les jambes. Les yeux fermés, il était trop fatigué pour analyser cette sensation. Doucement, il replongea dans l'abysse d'un sommeil réparateur.

Plus tard, Envy commença doucement à reprendre ses esprits. Il resta immobile et les yeux clos, essayant de se remémorer ses derniers instants. Il avait du mal à garder les idées claires. Un souvenir resurgit, celui de quelque chose s'agrippant à lui, s'enroulant autours de ses membres. Quelques secondes, quelques jours, il lui était impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait eu cette étrange sensation. Il chassa cette impression de sa mémoire et se concentra sur ses perceptions. Il reprenait douloureusement conscience de son corps, qui lui semblait plus lourd que jamais.

Il perçut un léger picotement au bout de ses doigts, si discret qu'au début il n'y prêta aucune attention. Mais cette sensation devint rapidement plus intense; les fourmillements de plus en plus forts se déplaçaient vers son poignet puis vers son coude, comme si un insecte se promenait le long de son bras. Envy tenta de bouger sa main pour chasser cette chose, mais son corps refusa d'obéir, comme s'il était entravé. Au même instant, il sentit de nombreux picotements identiques partant des extrémités de son corps. Il réussit alors à ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua de stupeur. De petits êtres d'une dizaine de centimètres tout au plus se déplaçaient sur lui. Il s'aperçut en voulant se relever qu'il était attaché. Il sentait les minuscules bonshommes courir, il les entendaient rire en le touchant du bout de leurs petites épées pointues. Ils se moquaient de lui, le piquaient encore et encore.

Un de ses humains miniatures monta sur son torse. C'était une réplique ridiculement petite d'Edward Elric. Il apostropha Envy d'une voix aiguë et criarde en le fixant droit dans les yeux. D'une manière totalement désordonné, il lui expliqua qu'il était un lilliputien, mais qu'il n'était pas petit, absolument pas, que c'était Envy qui était un géant et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient attaché. Sans aucune logique, il entreprit ensuite de lui développer la meilleure façon de casser la coquille d'un œuf à la coque. Les autres continuaient de lui grimper dessus et répétaient les mots de l'alchimiste miniature en riant. Brusquement, celui-ci lui enfonça profondément la lame de son automail dans la poitrine en lui hurlant de se taire et d'arrêter de bouger. Envy s'aperçut alors qu'il criait et se débattait de toutes ses forces en essayant de se libérer.

_ Réveille toi !

Envy cligna des yeux au son de cette voix. Les demi-portions se volatilisèrent. Il pris alors conscience que les fourmillements et les piqures d'épées qu'il sentait était en réalité les picotements de ses membres ankylosés. Il n'était pas attaché, mais couvert de bandage. Rassuré, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de voir le visage renfrogné d'Edward à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de beugler à la fin ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ Je suis chez moi je te signale !

_ Mais où est ce que je suis bordel ?

_ Chez moi ! je viens de te le dire ! Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?

_ Arrêtes de crier, j'ai mal à la tête merde !

_ Mais c'est toi qui hurle !

Envy étouffa un gémissement et porta ses mains à ses tempes. Tout ça était beaucoup, beaucoup trop bruyant. En bougeant, il réveilla une douleur à la poitrine, et sans réfléchir, il apostropha Edward :

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de m'embrocher avec ton automail ?

_ Quel automail, crétin ? De quoi tu parles ?

Envy remarqua alors le bras d'Edward. Un vrai bras, de chair et de sang. Depuis quand il est ce qu'il avait deux bras celui là ? Mais d'abord, qu'est ce que lui, Envy, foutait là ? Il était allongé dans un lit, des pansements un peu partout, chez ce nain d'Edward Elric visiblement. Plus il reprenait ses esprits, plus une question le perturbait. Il coupa Edward qui marmonnait quelque chose comme 'complètement fou' et 'coup à la tête' :

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

Les deux garçon se regardaient en chien de faïence. Edward ne répondit pas. L'homonculus réitéra sa question :

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? J'étais à ta merci, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas achevé ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici, et soigné ? Réponds !

_ J'aurais fait la même chose avec n'importe qui.

_ Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis Envy, ton ennemi, celui qui a tué une petite fille Isval pour déclencher une guerre, celui qui a assassiné Huges de sang froid! J'ai massacré des centaines de personnes ! Des centaines de misérables humains comme toi !

D'une voix de plus en plus chargée de haine et de mépris, le blessé continua :

_ Je sais, c'est de la pitié, n'est ce pas ? Méprisable humain, tu ressens donc de la pitié, de la compassion envers un meurtrier tel que moi ? Quel folie ! Je ne te savais pas si faible. Décidément, voir cet aspect des humains m'écœure au plus haut point.

_ Tais-toi. Tu ne comprends rien, encore une fois. Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Après tout, quand tu m'as attiré dans cette ruelle, ce n'est pas mon aide que tu espérais ?

A ces mots, Envy écarquilla les yeux. Lui, Envy, demander de l'aide ? De la part d'un humain ? Et pas n'importe quel humain, ce fichu Edward Elric, le pire d'entre eux. L'humain qu'il détestait le plus, l'humain qui l'avait compris. Quelle humiliation. Et voilà que celui-ci lui affirmait qu'Envy attendait son aide !

Après tout, Envy ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il avait attaqué Edward. Sur le coup, il s'était dit qu'il allait laisser l'alchimiste le tuer, pour enfin en finir avec cette vie. Mais voulait-il vraiment mourir ? Cet humain vaniteux qui avait déjà réussi à lire en lui avait il, une fois de plus, compris ce qui échappait même à Envy lui-même, ce que Envy refusait de voir et d'admettre ? Il y avait t'il une part de vérité dans ses propos ?

Pendant ce temps, Edward, l'air de rien, observait l'homonculus. Celui-ci semblait stupéfié. Soudain, il le vit se reprendre, détourner les yeux et coller son éternel sourire méprisant sur le visage.

_ Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es, humain prétentieux. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à demander ton aide.

Edward se retint de sourire. L'homonculus était redevenu lui-même. Ce qui normalement aurait du l'inquiéter, mais pour le moment il se sentait juste rassuré. Il s'amusa de regarder Envy, masquant sa gène, croiser les bras et hausser la tête en lâchant un « humf » hautain.

_ Bien, tu sembles aller mieux que quand je t'ai ramené ici. Maintenant, tu me dois des explications.

Envy se raidit, attendant la suite. Il redoutait les question qu'Edward allait poser, autant que les réponses qu'il allait devoir fournir.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, continua Edward, tu es mort devant mes yeux. Je t'ai vu te désintégrer. Alors comment est-ce possible que tu sois là ? Pourquoi tes blessures ne guérissent t'elles pas ? Y a-t-il d'autres homonculus ? Le vieux que vous appelez Père est-il revenu ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je voulais que ce chapitre soit celui des explications, mais j'aime écrire des tartines, du coup je sépare le chapitre en deux pour que ce soit trop d'un coup. Mais je vous jure, vous allez tout comprendre, il y a une explication à tout !<strong>

**(J'essaie d'écrire des scènes légères avec de l'humour, mais j'ai un peu de mal et souvent tendance à tomber dans le mélodrame. Un conseil pour transmettre une ambiance plus joyeuse ?)  
><strong>


End file.
